Order 66
by lordtrayus
Summary: My version of what happens just before and during Order 66. Please review! I'm back in business, and this will hopefully be finished soon. This, and Operation Knightfall lead on to my Dark Times story
1. Mygeeto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Mygeeto

Ki Adi Mundi

Mygeeto was an icy planet in the Outer Rim. It was owned by the Intergalactic Banking Clan, under the command of the Muun San Hill, who had barely escaped the Republic just after the Battle of Muunilust in the first year of the war. Thus, it was an enemy of the Republic. A barren, harsh, cold wasteland with few cities, Mygeeto was a perfect place for the droid armies of Count Dooku to move into. They weren't affected by the cold. Unlike the clones that made up the bulk of the Republic's army. Now, a fleet of Republic _Venator _class Star Destroyers was en route to Mygeeto, under the command of Jedi Master and Council Member Ki Adi Mundi. The Cerean Jedi was a skilled member of the Jedi High Council that helped coordinate the war with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. He had been trained by the Grand Master, Yoda himself. And now he was commanding an army of Galactic Marines to help liberate Mygeeto from the Separatists. Little did he know that this battle, and others like it, would change the face of the galaxy.

"General Mundi."

Ki turned to see Commander Bacara, the clone commander of the 21st Nova Corps.

"Yes commander?"

"We're nearing the Mygeeto system. All four ships are prepared for battle."

Ki nodded and turned to the viewport.

"What do you think our chances are of getting all the way through?"

"Very slim sir. The Seps will be waiting for us with open turbolasers."

Ki smiled grimly. He quite liked Bacara. The trooper was cold, and very good at his job. And Ki needed a good commander to watch his back.

"Very well. Let us go to the bridge Commander. And see what sort of welcoming party our friends the Separatists have set up for us."

The two left Ki's quarters and walked to the bridge. All around them, the troopers in the corridor were discussing the thing on everyone's minds: the Second Battle of Coruscant. General Grievous, the fearsome commander of the Droid Army, who Ki had battled himself on Hypori, had launched a surprise attack to kidnap the Supreme Chancellor. His friend Shaak Ti, along with Jedi Masters Roron Corobb, Foul Moudama and a few others, had tried their best to ensure he wasn't kidnapped, but to no avail. Grievous escaped with Palpatine, and then fought a three day long battle with most of the Republic Navy. Only when Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker arrived, did the battle turn. Count Dooku was killed, and the droids retreated. And now, with the war winding down to a close, it was up to the Jedi to ensure that the war ended in the quickest possible time.

Ki was nearly at the bridge when he saw a group of clones. He frowned.

"Something wrong sir?" Bacara asked.

"No commander, it's just that I don't like having these vestiges of the 501st here. They don't fit in with the command structure, and have different goals than the rest of us here."

Bacara, behind his helmet, saw that the presence of the 501st worried the Jedi. What was their purpose here?

"I'm sure they wont get in the way sir." Bacara said.

Ki nodded.

"I concur. Now, let's go."

They entered the command tower of the Star Destroyer, and looked out to see the blue tunnel of hyperspace. The captain of the ship, and head of the navy on this little excursion, was a small Sullastan by the name of Coovo. He saluted as Ki walked up.

"General. We're nearly there. ETA is five minutes."

Ki nodded in approval. The little Sullastan was certainly good at his job, and he was always eager.

"No rush captain."

The Sullastan proceeded to give Ki a report on what they would be facing, and what the plan was. The _Virulent_, the ship they were on, would come out of hyperspace and begin to engage the enemy in battle. The _Defender_ and the _Lovechild_ would pop out of lightspeed past the _Virulent_ and head directly for the planet. The _Admitted _would then come up behind the original three and help the original ship get to the planet.

"A sound plan my friend." Ki said in approval.

"We've just received word sir, that the Jedi that was on the planet leading the armies has just died. Got too close to an exploding tank droid." Coovo said sadly.

Ki nodded. Another Jedi lost. One third of the entire Jedi Order had been lost in this war. Not good odds. Ki tried to recall the one who was commanding on Mygeeto before their untimely death. Then it came to him. A pretty girl of twenty three, by the name of Belya Kyndal. So sad.

"Well, let's make this battle for her then. All forces, prepare for battle." Ki ordered.

The _Virulent _leapt out of lightspeed and headed towards the enemy ships. Six _Munificent _class star frigates were coming towards them.

"Open fire." Coovo ordered.

The ship's turbolasers started firing, as a squadron of V-Wings and a squadron of ARC 170s sped out of it's hangar and towards the frigates. Vulture droids and tri fighters swarmed at the enemy.

"Steady." Ki said.

Then the _Defender _and the _Lovechild _shout of lightspeed alongside the enemy fleet coming towards them. The six frigates stopped for a moment, then turned to direct their fire onto the _Lovechild_.

"Sithspawn!" Coovo swore.

The six frigates enclosed the Star Destroyer and fired with everything they had. The _Defender _had it's orders and proceeded towards the planet, disregarding the spattering of fire it was getting from the enemy fighters.

"Move to intercept. We must save the _Lovechild_. Send a message to the _Admitted _and tell it to prepare for a fight!" Coovo barked.

Ki frowned.

"Where is the command ship?" he asked.

Coovo looked at him in annoyance, and then thoughtfulness.

"There isn't one." He said warily.

Commander Bacara suddenly swore.

"Sir, look!"

A Trade Fedartion Freighter, the same as they had blockaded Naboo with thirteen years ago, had just appeared from the other side of the planet and was deploying fighter squadrons, many of them bomber.

"We cant take that on and save the _Lovechild_." Bacara said in fury.

Ki nodded.

"He's right. How long until those fighters reach us?"

Coovo looked at his Chev officer.

"Well?"

"Two minutes."

Ki looked at Coovo and Bacara.

"When those bombers reach us, we're toast." Coovo said sullenly.

"We cant just leave those clones!" Bacara shouted.

The only thing that cracked Bacara's armour was the loss of his brother clones.

"I'm sorry. But we cant fight two battles." Ki said in sympathy.

"What about the _Admitted_? Or the fighters?"

Coovo shook his head.

"We cant use all our fighters. Most of the crews aren't ready for battle. We didn't expect this. It's nothing but bad luck."

"And the _Admitted_?"

"By the time it gets here and deploys its fighters, it'll be too late, and we'll be a wreck in space."

Ki placed his hand on the clone's shoulder plate.

"I'm sorry Bacara."

The six frigates were bombarding the stuffing out of the _Lovechild. _Then, the _Admitted _shot into the system and started firing at the frigates, just as the _Virulent _was doing. A frigate broke apart, but it was too little too late. The _Lovechild _blew apart, sending wreckage everywhere. Three escape pods headed towards the surface, as did a few gunships and transports.

Meanwhile, the Lucrehulk was in range.

"Towards the planet captain." Ki said sadly.

Coovo nodded and gave the orders. His fighters escorted them on the way past the frigates, firing as they went. Two frigates broke apart under the fire of the two destroyers. The frigates, their part done, were only defending themselves. The two destroyers cleared the ships, and headed planetwards.

Three out of four cruisers had reached their destination. Three gunships and four transports had arrived from the _Lovechild_. Not good. Ki set himself up in the HQ, and prepared for battle. The three destroyers deployed their troopers, giving the beleaguered troops already on planet a much needed morale boost. Ki looked at Bacara, and the leader of the 501st battalion, one Commander Fire.

"We will do our mission. Once it is complete, we will join you." Fire said grimly.

Ki nodded at the no-nonsense clone, who left the building.

"And meanwhile, the ordinary people do all the hard work!" Ki exclaimed.

Bacara nodded.

"With respect General, a frontal assault will be suicidal. Our forces here aren't fit for a long deployment, and the conditions are eating away at the men. We're running low on Rimsoo's. Two were destroyed this morning. Our smaller bases are running low on supplies and out artillery keeps freezing up. Meanwhile, the enemy keep sending out droids that are kept up to date in the cities, and the locals are used as living shields."

Ki frowned in annoyance.

"We cant hit them with anything but a frontal assault however. The cities they have are accessible only by bridges. We cant get to the cities without crossing them, and I wont allow the ships to bombard the cities. We must take the enemy out."

Bacara shook his head, ever so slightly. He probably thought Ki hadn't noticed.

"Sir, we cant be ruled by the Jedi code."

Ki glanced at Bacara. The trooper was hurting, but he was bordering on insubordination.

"What do you suggest?"

"First, we need to take base near the cities. Then, we can move from there."

Ki looked at him.

"Do you have anywhere in mind?"

Bacara generated an image on the holomap.

"An enemy refuelling station. If we take it, we'll weaken their ability to go any further in this direction. Then, we can move in on the cities."

Ki nodded.

"A sound plan. Excellent Bacara. Ready our men."

A gunship sped across the snowy wastes of Mygeeto. Two months of warfare had affected the planet's ecosystem, and all the ash had tampered with the sky. It was now a dull, cloudy grey. The gunship streaked over the field. Ki was with Commander Bacara, and a group of six clones. They would come in hard and fast, and take the centre. If all went well. Ki had his lightsaber ready. Up ahead, they could see the magnificent spires of one of Mygeeto's cities. And they could also see the large droid army that guarded it.

"Sir, what happens to us if that army overwhelms us?" Bacara asked.

Ki looked at the clone and smiled grimly.

"We spread ourselves over a wide landscape in several, bloody pieces."

Ki was sure that he heard Bacara snort in amusement. Bacara appreciated his general's ability to make light of death.

"Pilot, as soon as we deploy, tell our forces to get moving!" Ki yelled.

"Yessir!"

The gunship neared the station. It appeared to be lightly defended.

"Go!" Ki shouted.

The Jedi jumped out with his marines, and they landed in the soft snow. The Jedi lit his saber, and motioned towards his troopers. They were suddenly assaulted by a hail of blasterfire. Ki blocked many of the shots, and the clones behind him opened fire.

"Sir! We cant hold here!" Bacara yelled.

"I've noticed. Take cover!"

Without waiting to see if they followed his instructions, Ki jumped through the smoking landscape and landed right next to a battle droid. He took it's head off, and was destroying two more before the enemy registered his presence. He proceeded to dismantle the group of battle droids, using the power of the force to aid him. Two spider droids appeared and started firing their lasers. Ki threw his saber and destroyed the two droids with ease. A sinister whine cut across the cold air, and Ki looked up to see a swarm of STAPs approaching. Ki knew they were in trouble. The troops he had couldn't stop them. The marines had arrived and started firing at the super battle droids that had just showed up. Ki smiled as an idea came to him.

"Sir!" Bacara yelled.

"Duck!"

The clones dropped down without hesitation. Ki threw his saber and hit the refuelling pump. As it arced back to him, the station blew in a blaze of orange glory, taking the STAPs with it. The guardian droids were smouldering hulks on the ground. Ki smiled as he got to his feet, shaking the snow out of his beard. The station was still burning. Behind them, the army was moving into position. Things were going well.

"That was brilliant sir!" a trooper said.

Ki grinned. Bred for war they might be, but they still appreciated a light show when they saw one.

"Right. The 501st will go in first on their mission. Our forces will launch their assault at the same time. Once the cannons are taken out, we will be able to land and take the fight to the enemy." Ki said.

The assembled commanders all nodded in understanding.

"Then good luck, and may the Force be with you."

The troops left, and Ki turned to Bacara.

"Here goes. Prepare our ship."

The Battle of Mygeeto began with the mass push of the Republic towards cities all over the globe. The cities of Mygeeto were the target to liberate, and they were all part of an overall push in a coordinated strike. Battle droids, destroyer droids and super battle droids went head to head with clone troopers. AT-RTs clashed with crab droids. AT-TEs fought with tank droids. BARC speeders flew at enemy STAPs. The armies clashed on the bridges of Mygeeto, firing lasers and missiles at each other. Hailfire droids trundled at the enemy, firing their missiles. Bridges collapsed under the force of all the explosions, knocking troopers down the chasms to their doom. Tri droids fired lasers at UT-ATs, while AT-APs fired missiles towards enemy cannon emplacements. Gunships sped across the sky, backed up by fighters from the fleet and clashed with enemy ships. The battle was going well for Republic forces. The 501st completed their mission and then deactivated the anti aircraft guns. Ki Adi Mundi, along with a team of marines, landed and rushed out to face the enemy.

Ki Adi Mundi led his forces well, leading from the front and letting the marines take the fight to the enemy. Explosions happened all around them as they progressed closer and closer to the cities via the massive bridges that connected them with the other side of the canyon. Ki grinned. The plan was working perfectly. Bacara and him made a good team, despite their squabbles.

"Bacara, my friend, take more troops to the right flank! More troops are needed there!"

Bacara nodded, and gave the orders. He was honoured to be called a friend by the general. They were a good team together. They advanced along the bridge, watching out of the corners of their helmets what was happening with the battles on the other bridges. Things were going well. Then his comm beeped. He raised his wrist and activated the hologram.

It was Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. His face was deformed and he was wearing a cowl.

"Commander Bacara. The time is now. Execute Order 66."

Bacara couldn't believe it. Order 66 was a combat failsafe to be used to kill the Jedi. But that meant the Jedi had turned traitor and had tried to take control of the Republic. And considering the position of Ki Adi Mundi, he surely knew of the planned betrayal. The Jedi had betrayed the Republic.

"Of course my lord."

Bacara nodded to the Marines, who had all heard the command. It really hurt Bacara. The fact that his friend had betrayed them, and the fact that he would have to kill him.

Ki turned to them and beckoned.

"Come on!"

He turned back to face the droids coming at them, then turned back to his troops. They had all raised their blasters at him. He looked at them in confusion. Then, they fired. A Jedi Master of his calibre couldn't be taken out so easily. He was immediately on the defensive, parrying bolts. But the unexpected betrayal, and the amount he was facing, was too much. He deflected shots into two Marines, but then the shots got through. They hit Ki Adi Mundi and he fell to the floor. He was dead. Bacara looked down at the Jedi, so strong only a minute before. A tear fell from his eye as the marines fired at him again, and then he nodded. He beckoned to the troops and marched onwards, leaving the smoking body of his friend Ki Adi Mundi far behind, lying in the snow on a shattered bridge on the battlefront of Mygeeto.

**If I get two reviews, I'll do the next chapter, which is Plo Koon. Hope you liked it! By the way, Shaak Ti will be mentioned quite a bit. She's my favourite character. Please review!**


	2. Cato Nemodia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Cato Nemodia

Plo Koon

Cato Nemodia was a purse world of the Trade Federation, where Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray had a fortress. Large bridges, like the ones on Mygeeto, kept the planet linked together. Only the richest of Nemodians lived here. Their treasures were stored in vast underground vaults, for future use. Few hatcheries were on this planet. The planet had been taken a few months before, by Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, when they were chasing after Gunray. The battle had led to the discovery of a holochair which had started a wide search by Mace Windu and Shaak Ti for the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. However, despite its conquest, there was still a large amount of resistance. A clever Magnaguard, that had been left behind when the Federation evacuated the planet, had taken command of the remaining droid army, and had seized many of Cato Nemodia's bridges. Now, a clean up operation, under the command of Jedi Council member Plo Koon, was in operation.

Plo Koon was a Jedi Master of great experience. He had fought in the Stark Hyperspace War many years ago, and the Yinchorri Uprising after that. He understood how war worked. So, it was he who was charged with the task of subjugating the remaining droid forces on the planet. He had survived through the galaxy spanning Clone Wars, fighting in the Battles of Geonosis, Brentaal IV, Varonat, Rendili and Boz Pity. At the moment, he was on the holocomm to his friend Jace Dallin, former commander of the Rendili Home Defence force, who he had saved once again a few months previous.

"How did you get stuck with that job Master Koon?" Dallin asked.

Plo, a Kel Dor with an oxygen mask on, laughed.

"Because I was the last one into the Council chamber that day. Yoda gave me the job for spite."

Jace smiled.

"So, do you have a plan yet?"

"I'm hoping Master Kenobi will stop lounging about and finish General Grievous. If all goes well, he'll be killed, then our enemies will surrender. I'm running low on troops out here. There is little to spare in this sector."

"Why not?"

"Because so many troops are already garrisoning the other Nemodian worlds. Make no mistake Jace, this is difficult. I'm fighting like we did at Troiken: not enough resources for a full out engagement. And there's only one Jedi here this time."

Dallin shook his head.

"You'll find a way Master Koon. You always do."

Plo laughed.

"I hope so. I feel Jag coming. May the force be with you my friend."

"And you."

The holo disappeared, just as Captain Jag, Plo's clone commander, entered.

Jag was formerly a clone commander, as were many of the others of his type, but he had been demoted to Captain after the disastrous Battle of Katraasii. The battle had been short and swift. The Republic had taken a beachhead in the main port of the planet. They had taken over the entire city, and planned to launch operations from there. However, a cunning Confederate commander, had ordered his battle droids to be locked away in crates. They were stored in crates as the Republic took the spaceport. That night, after the Republic had settled in, the droids were activated. Half of the clone army on the planet was killed by the hidden droids. Jag had to order a retreat. They had limped back to Coruscant, and Jag had been demoted to captain. However, Plo had noticed the forlorn clone one day and had drafted him in to help pilot the new ARC 170 starfighters. Since then, Jag had followed Plo loyally.

"General, the enemy commander is on the move."

Plo looked at Jag, who grinned.

"Sithspit. Now what is he up to?"

"He's going for Alpha Base."

Plo flexed the long talons he wore over his fingers.

"That's where our med supplies are. If he destroys them, things could get as hairy as a Wookiee in humidity."

Jag nodded.

"What do we do sir?"

Plo activated the holomap. His own base, where they were, was several clicks away from Alpha Base. They could get there if they hurried.

"Prepare two speeder bikes. We'll go there and take command."

Jag grinned again.

"Two of us against an army?"

Plo laughed.

"I have a cunning plan."

The two arrived in good time. Four AT-TEs guarded the base, along with six AT-XTs. A bunch of two hundred troops were in charge.

"General Koon!" the leader said.

"At ease. Now, what do we have?"

"Four MTTs sir. A squadron of AATs, ten Hailfire droids and a large group of Chameleon droids."

Plo moaned. Chameleon droids. Blasted things. They had wrecked the Jedi Temple on Ilum, nearly killing Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee in the process.

"Is that it?" Plo asked.

"As far as we know sir."

Plo turned to Jag.

"They're overconfident." Jag said, his helmet back on.

"No. It's a ruse. The real threat hasn't revealed itself yet."

Plo looked around at the base. Apart from the large barracks that had been hastily erected on the hillside, overlooking one of the massive chasms that riddled the surface of Cato Nemodia, there was a small garage for the artillery, a landing pad where a single gunship was, and a shield generator, there wasn't much. Plo was thinking. Then, something his late friend, Michah Giett had said, sprung to mind.

_The least obvious plan is normally the most obvious outcome._

Plo thought about this. The obvious outcome was to destroy Alpha Base. The least obvious plan was to…what? Plo thought about this. Why was this so difficult? Why send such a small force to destroy a vital enemy base?

"Sir!" Jag said excitedly.

"Yes Jag?"

"What if you're right, and it is a ruse? What if they distract us while they have another plan? We would be caught facing one plan, while they implement another."

"Yes, but…"

Jag was looking at something. Plo followed his gaze in curiosity. The shield generator, that protected the base from bombardment by the two _Hardcell _class rocketships in orbit, which were always avoiding Plo's own _Venator _class Star Destroyer, the _Allegiance_. So, that was their game.

"Brilliant!"

He threw his arms around Jag.

"You my boy, are a genius! Now, here's what we're going to do. That gunship is the key."

The enemy army was hurtling towards Alpha Base at an extraordinary pace, determined to flatten the Republic's med facility. All they needed to do was get inside the shield perimeter, fire off a couple of rockets, and bring down the shields. Their own lives were immaterial. The lead droid, a battle droid by the name of BIK 332, heard a noise. It looked upwards to see a gunship hurtling towards them. Abruptly, it opened fire. BIK ordered his forces into evasive manoeuvres. The Hailfire droids shot past the attack, headed towards the base. Two MTTs followed. The droids outside, backed up by a couple of anti air troopers, fired at the gunship. It weaved about in the sky, avoiding laser fire. The chameleon droids suddenly activated repulsor jets and shot upwards, into the hold of the gunship. Just as the enemy wanted them to do.

Plo Koon and Jag stood with two engineers, as the droids entered the hold. Plo smiled behind his mask. Brilliant. Stretching out with the force, he found their weak points and pressed hard. The droids shut down. Plo smiled. A variation of the Stun Droid technique created by Master Arca Jeth during the Great Droid Revolution and perfected through the Sith Wars. Plo nodded at the engineers, who got to work. Twelve droids, and the rest were firing at the transport.

"Fire!" he shouted.

Green energy flashed out from the gunship's turrets, blowing droids apart. Their smouldering hulks fell from the sky, as the gunship changed its course to target the forces on the ground. Missiles streaked from the gunships cannons and blew apart the remaining MTTs. The remaining chameleons were running, as were the tanks.

"Well trooper?" Jag asked.

The engineer nodded.

"We were right. There are beacons in the bombs. The ships are getting ready to fire."

Plo nodded at Jag.

"Excellent work. Now, let's go give the enemy a present shall we?"

The hailfires and two MTTs were joined by the tanks and remaining chameleons and they went full speed ahead, arriving at the base in good time. It was silent. Two troops stood guard, and they were sleeping. BIK was thrilled. This was going to be easy. Then, the chameleons that had attacked the gunship dropped down from above. BIK felt even better. His force was nearly back to full strength again. Then, BIK noticed the droids laying their bombs. The problem was that they were nowhere near the shield generator.

"Forward! Emergency override 336827! Fire on chameleon units 12-15, 18, 20-26! Fire at will!"

The other droids shot forward, with tanks in tow. The hailfires fired a barrage of missiles at the generator. That was when the first one blew up. The droid was blown apart by laser fire. The garrison had arrived. It was a trap.

"All tanks, scatter!" BIK ordered.

The AATs did as instructed. But BIK didn't. The chameleon droids that had been taken by the Republic had laid their bombs and activated their beacons. Turbolaser fire shot down from the heavens and blew apart BIK, his tank, the twelve droids, and left a large crater.

The MTTs were beginning to deploy as Plo arrived on the gunship.

"Prepare for battle!" he ordered.

Then a missile from a Hailfire shot up into the cockpit. They rocked with the blast as the ship headed for the marshy ground.

"Hold on!" Jag yelled.

"Best idea you've had today!" Plo shouted back.

Jag snorted in amusement. The gunship skidded to a stop, churning up marshy earth as it did so. The reactor was unstable. Plo turned to his three companions.

"Everyone fine?"

They nodded.

"Then let's go."

Plo sprang out of the downed ship, cleaving apart a chameleon. The three clones followed him and started firing. The downed gunship was churning up black smoke as the garrison clashed with the attack force. Plo watched as the MTTs began to deploy droids.

"AT-TEs, fire at will on those MTTs!"

A blue beam of energy crashed into the first transport, destroying it. The rest of the garrison's clones were firing from their vantage points, destroying the droids who got in the way. One AT-XT went past the gunship, leading the walker's charge against the tanks. Then, the ship blew. Smoke and fire came from it in a raging fireball, destroying the walker. Plo snarled, and leapt at the droids, his blue lightsaber in his hand. He landed on one tank and stuck his blade through, lancing through the self destruct. He back flipped away as the tank blew up. The other MTT was nearly finished deploying troops. Not good. Plo knew he had to stop it. Then, the force rang out with danger. He turned to see a chameleon overwhelm Jag. What did he do? Stop an enemy or save a friend? There was no need to ask the question. Plo had lost too many friends already. He blasted the droid with a force push that wrecked its circuitry, knocking it down. Jag nodded at Plo, who nodded back. Then Jag raised his blaster. Plo turned to see a Hailfire coming straight at him. Then, a missile from Jag's wrist launcher blew it apart. Plo sighed, and went to his friend.

"Thank you my friend."

"No trouble. We're all on the same team right?"

Plo nodded, and signalled to the walkers, who fired on the remaining MTT, which had deployed its droids. The transport blew apart, and Plo signalled to the clones. They then dashed at the newly deployed battle droid, Plo leading the charge, his saber a maelstrom of destruction as it sliced apart the infantry. There was then a large explosion as the last hailfires were destroyed. The tanks scattered, and turned, to head for home.

"Now!" Plo said into his comm., still dismantling droids.

That was when three ARC 170s sped across the air and let loose with a payload of missiles, blowing up the tanks as they fled. Plo smiled as he cut into the droids. They had won the battle. Not bad for day's work.

"So, there you have it. Alpha Base has been defended, and now we are ready to remove the enemy from their positions on the bridges. I will command from my starfighter. The force be with you." Plo said.

The clone leaders, ready to go after the mornings battle, all left.

"And why will it work now General?" Jag asked.

Plo smiled. He turned to his friend.

"Because I have just received word from General Kenobi that General Grievous has been destroyed."

Jag sighed.

"So its over."

"Near enough. All we need now is the Separatist Council, and this dreadful war will come to an end."

"So, why are we flying in the battle sir? We'd be of more use on the ground."

"We're flying because we just got rid of one droid general, and we don't need another running around. We'll try and stop him fleeing, as I'm sure its in his self preservation programming. The army will attack the bridges from both sides and squeeze them together. We will then finish them in a pincer movement. And then this battle will finally end."

Jag nodded in comprehension.

"Prepare your ship. And let us prepare for victory." Plo said happily.

Plo led the two others from his Delta-7 fighter. When the Eta 2s had been introduced, Plo had declined, preferring his Delta, which had been specially modified for extra speed, and so, if need be, he could breathe without his mask on. It was a royal blue, in tribute to the colour of his native Dorin. He watched as the clone and droid forces clashed on Cato Nemodia's many bridges, the clone troops coming from both sides of the bridge and squeezing the droid forces together. It was all going well. Tanks and troops were letting loose a firestorm of destructive energy at the droids. The plan was proceeding well. And Plo had still not seen any droid fighters. His comm beeped. He fingered it, still on the lookout for a target.

"Captain."

Captain Viral Heyes was a woman of Corellia. She was tall, and athletic, and a very powerful presence in the force. And she was tough.

"Master Koon, we have engaged the enemy cruisers."

"Good. Keep going my dear and we'll have them in the scrapyard by afternoon tea!"

Heyes signed off, and Plo accepted another call.

"Yes Jag?"

"Sir, what will happen to us now that the war's ending?"

Plo thought about it for a second.

"I don't know. I assume you'll lead ordinary lives. However, there will always be a need for a commander of the Temple Security Forces." Plo said.

Jag spluttered.

"You mean me sir?"

"Of course. Why not? Somebody needs to help us keep the padawans in line, and keep out intruders. You'd be brilliant for the job."

Jag seemed touched by his friends concern for his welfare.

"Thank you my friend."

Plo laughed.

"No trouble at all. In fact, it was in my last report that you were to join the TSF. Master Yoda has approved."

"Thank you very much General."

Plo laughed. He couldn't help but like Jag. An anomaly, said the cloners. Jag was different from the rest. And that was because he could make friends.

"You are very welcome. Now, let's see if we cant shoot some bad guys." Plo said cheerfully.

Then, there was a dark cloud in the force.

"Ki…"

Then one of alarm.

"Shaak Ti?"

What was going on? What was causing this darkness? And what had happened to fill Shaak Ti with such fear? What was happening?

Jag couldn't believe it. The war was ending, but he had a job lined up for as soon as it ended. This was brilliant. He could still see his friend, and see how the Jedi fought if he could get away with it. Plo Koon was like a brother to him. The best friend a clone could have. Jag smiled. His general, in his opinion, was the best in the galaxy.

Abruptly, his holo flickered to life. It was the Supreme Chancellor. His face was deformed, and he was wearing a cowl.

"Execute Order 66."

Jag was stunned. That meant the impossible. That meant that the Jedi had betrayed the Republic. It was impossible. The Jedi were good people, good friends. How could they do this?

"It…will be done my lord."

Palpatine disappeared, leaving Jag with his thoughts. Plo was his friend. How was he supposed to kill his friend? His friend, who that same day had risked his life to save his? The same person who had gotten Jag a job for the end of the war? How could he kill Plo Koon, his best friend in this galaxy?

"Jag?" his wingman asked.

"Order 66." Jag croaked.

"Fine, lets do it then."

Jag was amazed.

"But, he's my friend. I cant do it. I wont."

"No. You're a clone. You're not on the same level. You follow orders. He isn't your friend. He's a Council member. They were all involved. And he would be up there planning it with them. We have to finish him."

"But…"

"But nothing. We have orders. Carry them out."

Jag sobbed. This was his friend. But he had no choice. He squeezed the trigger.

Plo felt the disturbance. Then, lasers hit the back of his fighter. What? There was no enemies nearby. Then, who was it? Another blast hit the ship, and Plo knew he was losing control. Jag? Jag was firing on him? Plo realised that it was his friend. The clone fired another shot into Plo as the fighter span out of control. Plo saw a building coming closer and closer. This was the end. Jag had betrayed him.

"Why my friend?" Plo asked, a tear in his eye.

And then the ship crashed into the bridge and blew apart.

Plo Koon, Jedi Council member, valiant warrior, and the best friend in the galaxy of Clone Commander Jag, was destroyed in a blaze of glory. He had been betrayed. Jag looked down. His friend had been flying that burning wreck not two minutes ago. And he had caused the death of his best friend. Jag sobbed. His friend was gone. And he was the one who had caused it. And, he knew, he would live with that for the rest of his life. Sobbing quietly, he headed back to base.

**Poor Jag. Hope you like! I'll write the next one if I get another review. Dont know who'll it'll be, so you'll just need to wait and see!**


	3. Saleucami

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (Unfortunately)**

Saleucami

Stass Allie

Saleucami. The name, not that long ago, would have made people shudder. The planet had been the site of a massive five month long siege, in which over six Jedi died, and thousands of clones were sent to their deaths. The reason: the Confederacy controlled Saleucami and were using the planet's geothermal energy sources to churn out an army of Morgukai clones with which to bolster the droid army. They had been cloned from the last remaining Morgukai, Bok, and had been used to great effect by the Dark Jedi Sora Bulq and his deputy Tol Skorr. Jedi Master and Council member Oppo Rancisis had led an army here, with Quinlan Vos as his second in command, to try and remove the enemy from the planet. With them came such luminaries as Aayla Secura, K'kruhk, Jeisel, A'sharad Hett and Xiaan Amersu. They fought on the planet for five months, until they managed to use Quinlan Vos to sneak into the enemy camp. There he had his final battle with the dark side. But, aided by Tholme and his lover Khaleen Hentz, he overcame his demons. He killed Skorr and Sora Bulq, and the planet fell to the Republic. Now, Jedi Master Stass Allie, a Council member, a good friend of Shaak Ti, cousin to former Council member Adi Gallia, was en route to Saleucami to finish what they had started.

Stass Allie frowned as her clone commander, Neyo, left her quarters. The man was so cold, it gave her the creeps. She looked at the report he had given her. General Grievous was on Utapau, and Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi had been sent to deal with the droid general and to bring an end to this war. Very well. That monster would be destroyed, and avenge her cousin. Stass sighed. Her dear cousin, Adi Gallia, former member of the Jedi Council herself, had been killed by General Grievous at the Battle of Boz Pity. Adi had been Stass' best friend. And that monster had killed her. Stass sighed again. She couldn't help but dislike Grievous, as Jedi did not hate, but she felt just the same towards Obi Wan Kenobi. Her colleague had been on an insane quest at the time to try and redeem the Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress. Not only had it gotten Adi killed, it had also got a good friend of hers, Soon Baytes killed too, both by Grievous. That monster deserved to die. But Stass had kept that thought to herself. She didn't think her peers on the Council would like it if they heard she was having such thoughts. Yoda especially. Stass frowned. Two good Jedi, both close to Stass, killed by a droid general, all because of one man's unshakeable belief that a mass murderer could be turned back to the light side of the force. Stass shook her head. Obi Wan frequently took on what she considered to be pointless quests. Such as training young Skywalker. Stass did not like the young Jedi much. She considered him moody, arrogant, and spoilt. Much the same as Count Dooku's view of the so called 'Chosen One'.

Stass sat down on her bed. Saleucami. Just her luck to be given such a place to finish mopping up the enemy forces. Who had she upset this time?

Stass smiled. This war was nearly at an end. Soon now, she could go back to her primary focus; healing. And then the Jedi could rebuild this galaxy.

Her comm beeped, rousing her from her thoughts. She turned it on to see the smiling face of her good friend Shaak Ti.

"My dear." Shaak Ti said.

"Hello my friend. Lucky me. I'm on this wonderful resort world."

Shaak Ti smiled.

"You're a liar. You're on Saleucami."

Stass grinned.

"Alright, you caught me. What is it?"

Shaak Ti looked at her penetratingly.

"You know what it is. General Grievous."

Stass looked at her friend and snorted. The idea of being told off for hating Grievous by another who had been nearly killed by him on more than one occasion was laughable.

"That's rich."

"Stass."

"Oh alright, I'm glad that he's going to get what's coming to him. Happy now?"

Shaak Ti shook her head.

"How are you getting on with Neyo?"

Stass grimaced.

"About as well as usual. He's so cold. It scares me a little."

Just then, Neyo barged in.

"General!"

Stass glared at him.

"Let's try that again Neyo. Go outside, knock, and wait to be invited in."

"But mam!"

"Commander!" Stass snapped.

Neyo swore, but did as ordered. Stass turned to Shaak Ti.

"He's so arrogant. And creepy. He doesn't think I'm able to lead the army."

Shaak Ti pondered as Neyo rapped on the door.

"Arent you going to let him in?" Shaak Ti asked.

"No."

Shaak Ti smiled, and then shook her head.

"I agree Neyo's not the nicest clone in our army. I agree that he is moody, arrogant, patronising and cold. But lets face it. You don't have to suffer him much longer."

Neyo's rapping was becoming more insistent.

"Oh, for the force's sake, let him in woman! The knockings driving me mad!" Shaak Ti shouted.

Stass smiled.

Neyo entered, furious.

"Mam! An enemy army is en route to the base! We must stop it!"

Stass shook her head.

"No commander. There is a reason I want that army left alone, and that reason will stay. You are to do nothing. Is that clear?"

"But they're coming straight for us!"

"But we are not their intended destination. I know what I'm doing commander. Dismissed. And next time, you will remember your manners when you address me, or I'll have you demoted. Clear?"

Neyo looked at her for several moments. Then, reluctantly, he nodded.

"But mam, I am the tactics expert here. You aren't."

Stass was taken aback by his rudeness.

"But I am your commanding officer, so you will show me the same respect you would show everyone else. Understood?"

Neyo nodded, then left.

"Arrogant son of a Sith." Stass hissed.

Shaak Ti smiled.

"Yes, he is very annoying. So, what is the reason behind this?"

"Wait and see."

Neyo couldn't believe it. The general had an army on her doorstep, and she wasn't taking any action. Neyo sighed. Why couldn't he ever get a competent leader? She was such a fool it was unreal. More interested in gossip than taking action. Neyo went to the command centre. The other clones nodded at him in respect, but he ignored them. He looked at the tactical display. This was disobeying a direct order, but it had to be done. Command code sorted it out. When the general is unable, commanders take command. He patched through to the forces waiting up in orbit.

"Fire at that army." He ordered.

The red turbolaser bolts shot down from orbit and blasted apart the enemy army. Neyo grinned. And then, he heard General Allie yell.

She had still been on the comm. To Shaak Ti when the bolts had rained down from above. She had quickly cut off the comm and headed for the command centre. She got there, to find Neyo grinning in pride. How wrong he was.

"Commander!"

He looked at her, his smile faltering at the look on her face.

"Yes general?"

"I gave you implicit instructions. You were not to attack that army! Was I not clear enough!? Or did you think you would disobey my orders to see how I would react?"

Neyo glared at her.

"I followed the command code. You weren't taking action, so I did."

Stass fought to keep her anger under control.

"I was taking action. I knew that they weren't coming here. You deliberately disobeyed my orders! They were going to the cities! That's why I ordered you to wait! When they reached the outskirts of the cities, we would fire then, and stop their attack. The people who have been rebelling and aiding the Confederacy would see that and respect for us would go up! But you ruined the plan! I was not fighting this war as I was trying to avoid a civil war elsewhere, in our own back yard! And you ruined all the planning that went to it because of your desire to outshine me!"

Neyo looked shocked.

"Mam…"

"But now, because of you, the entire planning stage was a waste of time, and we still have a civil war brewing in our back garden!"

Neyo glared at her.

"I did what I needed to do. You should have told me that there was a plan."

Stass shot him a filthy look.

"No. All I needed to do was give you orders. I gave you them and you disobeyed them. So, when we get back to Coruscant, you can look forward to a nice demotion to Captain. It'll be Lieutenant if I can get away with it!"

Neyo took a step towards her. Her hand went to her lightsaber, and he thought better of what he was going to do. He stood back.

"Commander, ever make a move like that again, and all the bacta in the galaxy wont be able to help you."

He nodded. Stass lost patience with him at last, something she had been threatening to do since she had met the man.

"I grow tired of this! You commander, go and get a wingman! We will see if anything survived your little attack, and then we will go on patrol."

She swept from the room, but no sooner had she turned the corner than she heard footsteps.

"Mam, I would appreciate it in future if you did not yell at me in front of the other troops. It's bad for morale."

Stass turned to the commander.

"Neyo, I give orders. Not you. You will do things exactly as I say, not the way you want things done. I am fed up with your attitude towards me. I can cope if you don't like me. I don't know why. I don't care. If its because I'm a Healer, tough luck. If it weren't for healers, we wouldn't have an army left to command. If it's because I'm a woman, most of your creators were women. And if it's because I do not like outright battle, excuse me for not being a bloodthirsty beast like you are! From now on, when I say jump, you ask how high. Got it?"

Neyo nodded.

"But I would appreciate it if…"

"Cant you take the hint? I will yell at you whenever and wherever I want to. In fact, I think it improves people's morale when they see the higher ups being brought down low. Now, be on your way, and we will survey the damage you have done."

Neyo was fuming. How dare she bring him down low in front of his troopers like that? She had no right. Yes, he had disobeyed a direct order, but he had been acting for the best. It wasn't his fault that she was too wrapped up in herself to tell him what was going on. Stupid woman. But, it was just him she was short with. She treated all the other clones like equals. She just didn't like Neyo. The feeling was mutual. In fact, Neyo severely disliked her. To him, she was a bossy woman, who considered him to be beneath him, and was too obsessed with being a healer and Jedi to be of much help. But, he would carry out his orders. And if she demoted him, who would care? He would quickly rise up the ranks. Comforted by this thought, he went to fulfil his orders.

Stass, Neyo and a trooper flew off on their speeder bikes, Neyo and his wingman on the new BARC speeders while Stass rode on a state of the art 74-Z bike. Up ahead, they could see a small flanking force of spider droids and battle droids that had escaped the army's destruction. Stass frowned, and gave the signal to attack. The speeders all opened fire and blew apart the spiders in a flurry of lasers. Stass then sprang from her bike, blue saber in hand as she sliced into the battle droids. The trooper jumped off his bike and started firing while Neyo fired at any escapees. She cut into the last of the droids, as the trooper dropped his last one.

"Well done trooper." She said warmly.

The trooper nodded with enthusiasm, and she could feel the glee radiating off him.

Neyo hissed as they resumed their patrol.

The three speeders were speeding across the plains of Saleucami when Neyo's comm beeped. He activated it to see Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, covered in a cowl.

"Execute Order 66."

Neyo grinned.

"With pleasure sir."

So what, the Jedi had betrayed the Republic. Were they really that great a loss? Neyo smiled and prepared to rid the galaxy of his dear general. He smiled, and let loose.

Stass winced as she felt something. A great darkness, and a feeling of loss. She felt Shaak Ti running for her life as events spiralled out of control. What wad going on? Then, the force suddenly darkened with the deaths of Jedi. Stass gasped, and then the laser bolts hit her speeder. It blew apart, and Stass Allie was no more.

Neyo grinned. She was gone. Best thing for her in his opinion. All that he could see was her smoking headdress.

"So long general. Wont miss you."

He then sped away.

**Poor Stass Allie. I like her. I had to ask my aunt in America to get the figure of her. If I get a review on this one, I'll consider brining her back for a story of her own. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Three people left!**


	4. Kashyyyk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Kashyyyk

Luminara Unduli

Jedi Master Luminara Unduli was on Kashyyyk. She loved it there. A world full of the Living Force. She had been sent, along with Master Yoda and Master Quinlan Vos, to repel the Separatist invasion. She listened patiently as Barriss Offee reported to her via hologram.

Barriss had been Luminara's padawan for many years. The two were almost inseparable, and Luminara considered the young woman her best student.

"So, you've got yourself into quite a lot of trouble then?" Luminara asked.

Barriss smiled ruefully.

"Yes master."

Luminara shook her head. Typical.

"Who's there with you?" Luminara asked.

"Well, Zonder of course."

Luminara nodded. Zonder was a Selonian, and a clever one. Barriss had chosen him to be her padawan learner. Luminara had met the young feline, and had been quite impressed with Barriss' choice.

"Who else?"

"Aayla Secura and her padawan Ekria."

Luminara smiled.

"What a strange coincidence. I'm here on Kashyyyk with Master Vos."

Barriss nodded.

"And a young padawan named Drake Lo'gaan."

Luminara frowned in concern.

"Be careful with him dear. His master was Roron Corobb, who was killed by General Grievous in the Battle of Coruscant. He might not have got over it yet."

"Yes master. Is it true that Count Dooku's dead? We don't get much news out here. We heard it from the 501st Battalion that arrived."

Luminara shot Barriss a look.

"You got a 501st Battalion too?"

Barriss nodded.

"How strange."

"How master?"

"Because Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, Stass Allie, myself, Master Vos and Master Simms have all received parts of the 501st. They're meant to be in charge of defending Coruscant."

Barriss was looking impatient.

"I agree that its odd master, but is Count Dooku dead?"

"Yes." Luminara said distractedly.

"Keep your mind on the here and now master." Barriss sniped.

Luminara came back to herself.

"Sorry dear, I was away. Master Yoda should be arriving in the morning. I'm away to find my commander, and then I'm going to find Master Vos. And then I think I will have a talk with this Vilmarh Grahrk."

She exchanged a dark look with Barriss. Everyone who had been a Jedi in the last fourteen years knew that name. He had incited the Yinchorri against the Republic, causing the death of seven Jedi before it had been stopped.

"What's he doing there?" Barriss asked.

"According to Gumbaeki, he is helping by smuggling in goods for the Wookiees. But the Jedi know him of old, and Master Vos knows him better than anyone. We will see what he has up his sleeve in due course."

Barriss smiled.

"Master, after this is over, can we work together again?"

Luminara grinned.

"Of course dear. I will see you later. May the Force be with you."

"And you."

With that, Luminara went to try and find Commander Dice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Commander Dice was a good commander. He was well intentioned and gave good advice. Luminara got on well with him. Unlike other clones, he appreciated life. She entered his quarters to find him staring out at the Wawatt Archipelago.

"Lovely sight, isn't it?" she asked.

Dice started, and turned to her.

"Yes, it is. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're ready for tomorrow. Master Yoda always insists on an early start."

Dice nodded.

"Good. See anything?"

He looked to see the water at which she was indicating.

"I think I saw an anakonna."

Luminara shuddered, and Dice grinned.

"I forgot you don't like snakes."

"Anything that I'm not afraid of?"

"Can-cells. Droids. Two got left behind when you flattened that group this afternoon."

Luminara leaned on the balcony and drunk in the cool, night air. Kashyyyk was alive with sounds and creatures.

"What do you plan to do when this war is over?" Luminara asked.

Dice frowned in thought.

"I don't know."

Luminara smiled.

"I'll make sure you have something to do."

Dice grinned. Then he froze. He stood still.

"General, don't move. It's a snake."

Now, Luminara was petrified of snakes. She hated them. And by the look on Dice's face, it was a big one. So, one thing for it.

"HYAAA!"

Her blade was out in an instant. She swung it round and it sliced through thin air. Dice was roaring in laughter. Too late, Luminara realised she had been conned.

"Dice! That wasn't funny!"

Dice couldn't hear her. He was struggling to keep himself upright he was laughing so hard.

"I suppose you think you're terribly clever?" she asked as he regained his senses.

"Yeah."

"Sithspawn."

Dice was still laughing, and Luminara had started too.

"So, now you've seen what a Jedi does when she wets herself, is there anything else?"

Dice looked at her.

"Is there any techniques you could teach me?"

Luminara looked at the clone. She hadn't expected that. He immediately lowered his gaze, thinking he had went too far.

"Sorry mam."

"Oh no dear, I was just taken aback. Techniques you say? Let me see…yes that'll do. Very well. Sit on the floor."

They sat down together.

"Now. Take a deep breath. Calm your thoughts. Focus very hard on a single, happy memory."

Dice nodded, and thought back to when he had been promoted to commander. He nodded.

"Now, allow that thought to take over your mind. Good. Now, listen to the sounds of the world around you."

Dice did so. And he found that he could hear a lot more than before. He could hear the whining of droid servomotors across the water. He could hear the whirring of the various walkers at strategic locations along the beach. He could hear the howls of Wookiees as they talked to each other. He could hear the buzzing of can-cells, the hissing of anakonna, the calling of the katarn and the screeching of the tachs.

"Take it all in. Allow it to fill you up. Hear all that there is to hear."

Dice did so, and heard it. A voice. It was tiny, barely audible, but it was there.

"Do you hear it?"

Dice nodded.

"That is the enemy. Let me give you some strength, and we will see what our enemies are saying to each other."

She took his hands, and she immersed them both in the force. And now, they could hear.

"Attack tomorrow. Yoda will be arriving soon, with reinforcements. I would say attack tonight, but the Wookiees would have the advantage. Attack at first light." Grievous was saying.

"Yes sir." A Skakoan said.

Luminara brought them back up.

"That was incredible." Dice said.

Luminara smiled.

"It worked here for several reasons. One reason was that I was guiding you. Another, you seem to be more receiving to the force than other clones. And theres also the fact that Kashyyyk is so alive in the force. If you did this on a planet like Hoth, you wouldn't be able to hear anything. And if you did it on Coruscant, you wouldn't be able to hear anything. It would probably deafen you on Coruscant."

Dice nodded.

"Thank you general."

"No trouble dear. That technique can be done at any time. It is used to relieve the body of tension. Jedi are meant to use it after a fight. I don't. I just go and have a nice long bath."

Dice smiled.

"I will see you in the morning commander. Good night."

"Good night."

He watched her go. She was certainly a great woman. Not many would take clones into their world like that. and unlike other Jedi, she sort of understood the clones. And Dice shared similar interests with her. And she was a good teacher. He had already learned a lot from her. He hoped he could learn more. But, at this moment, he was glad to call her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luminara had quite enjoyed her session with Dice. He was a good lad. She certainly had the better deal. Quinlan's commander Faie was a right sod. She smiled as she entered the Wookiee common room, where a lot of the Wookiees were talking. She walked over to the walls, which depicted ancient battles with murals. Gumbaeki, the leader, came up to her.

Jedi Luminara

"These paintings are wonderful Gumbaeki!" she exclaimed.

They were wonderful. She had always been fond of murals, ever since Barriss, when she was just a youngling, had drawn a mural for the Jedi Council members. There had been one spare, so Luminara had gotten it. She had kept it out of Barriss's reach all these years. She would use it to get back at her for the time she ate her cake that she had bought.

They also tell stories. Things good to remember. Things important to know. Would you like to see others?

"Please!"

Gumbaeki led on, and she remembered something the Trandoshan slavers had said this morning. She would have to ask him about it. Then, she saw Quin.

"Quinlan! I forgot to tell you! I heard from my former padawan Barriss Offee! She is now on Felucia with your former padawan Aayla Secura! Imagine! All this time, and the four of us have never worked together. Now here we are, paired on separate worlds! It seems the force has a sense of humour! Will you join Gumbaeki and me?"

"Thank you but no Luminara."

Luminara nodded, and followed the Wookiee. Quin must think shes daft. She knew full well he was away to contact the thief Khaleen Hentz. The same person he had talked to every night since he had got here. Smiling, she followed Gumbaeki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After seeing more of the paintings, she headed back with Gumbaeki to the assembly hall. She now knew the truth. The secret Claatuvac hyperspace routes did exist. Unfortunately, when she had been talking to Gumbaeki about it, Faie, Quin's clone commander, had overheard. Now, he was insisting to the three leaders of Palsaang give the routes to the Republic.

Quin appeared as she watched the squabble.

"There a problem Luminara?"

"Gumbaeki was showing me the art on the assembly hall and I recognised a symbol for the Claatuvac Guild. Commander Faie overheard us, and now insists that the Wookiees share their secret hyperspace routes with the Republic." She said in exasperation.

Then she looked at Quin and smiled.

"The Wookiees are refusing."

Quin grinned, but acted.

"We'll leave this for Master Yoda. He'll be here shortly."

Faie came over, the Wookiees following.

"This has to be reported immediately General Vos. Regulations require…"

Luminara looked across at Dice as he entered. He saw Faie and Quin glare at each other, and shook his head. Luminara smiled at him.

Quin stared at Faie.

"This is a direct order commander, you will say nothing for the time being. As you yourself have told me, clones don't make policy. They just carry out orders. Carry out mine. Are we clear?"

The two men glared at each other, but then Faie admitted defeat, putting his helmet on and walking off.

Quin came over to Luminara. She smiled at him.

"You noted this morning that I don't much like clones. I like Faie even less."

She looked at Quin sympathetically.

"We are all moulded by our experiences Quinlan, even the clones. Faie's experiences taught him to adhere to a strict interpretation of his orders, whereas you have learned to be more… flexible. Master Yoda's transport will be arriving shortly. We should be there to meet him when he lands."

And with that, the two Jedi headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked with dice a little of the way, as Quin had disappeared to make sure Grahrk was behaving.

"Are you ready commander?"

"Yes mam. I'm looking forward to kicking some droid butt."

Luminara smiled at her commander.

"And I look forward to doing it with you. Be careful out there."

"You too. General, on the way home, can you teach me some more techniques?"

"I don't see why not. I'll do that. See you later. And good luck."

"Same for you general. We'll need it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luminara found Quin on the way to the landing site.

"Is the Devaronian behaving himself?" Luminara asked.

"Yes surprisingly."

She looked at him.

"You don't think hes turned over a new leaf?"

"It's possible."

Luminara shrugged.

"I remember what he did during the Yinchorri war. He got a lot of people killed."

"I don't think he was behind that." Quin said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling I have."

She looked at him.

"Do you consider him a friend?"

Quin looked thoughtful. It was certainly a difficult question.

"I think, for all intents and purposes, yes, I do."

"Then he can be your charge." She said happily.

"Gee thanks." Quin said sarcastically.

His comm beeped. He paused to answer it.

He stopped the call.

"Master Yoda has just arrived and is punching through the fleet in orbit. He's brought reinforcements."

"How kind. Let's go and meet him, and then we will see what is to be done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoda left the _Venator _class Star Destroyer and walked up to Luminara and Quinlan. Around them, clones, tanks and walkers all trundled out, while Wookiees and their vehicles and creatures prepared for battle.

Luminara looked at the Grand Master in concern.

"From the carbon scoring, I see you had to punch your way through the droid ships as well Master Yoda."

Yoda nodded.

"Many ships ring this planet Master Unduli. Numbers they have, but the force is with us. A plan I have, but move quickly we must. The enemy marches."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all headed back to Karichiro, the city where the Republic forces would make a stand, along with the Wookiees. Underneath the Home Tree, where Yoda would command from, Quinlan brought up the earlier squabble.

"Master, we've learned that the Claatuvac routes do exist. And the Wookiees know them. I ordered my clone commander not to speak of it, pending your judgement."

Yoda didn't even have to think.

"Aware of these routes I am. Silent I have been, as well. The trust of the Wookiees I have thus earned. Let the order stand."

Yoda then looked at them both. He looked worried.

"Deeper concerns have I, than the battle to come. The dark side clouds the future."

He didn't have to tell Luminara. She could feel it.

"The second Sith!" Quin growled.

"Likely it seems. Suspicions I have. And fears. But see the truth I cannot."

He walked on, the other two following.

"On Utapau has General Grievous been seen. To deal with him, Master Kenobi has been sent. When Grievous dead or captured is, no choice will the Separatist Leaders have but to surrender."

He sighed.

"For now, keep our minds we must on where we are, what we are doing! On this battle, we must focus!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so it began. Yoda went into a battle meditation. While the clones of the 41st Elite and the 501st took the brunt of the attack, along with the Wookiees, Luminara was preparing for battle with her forces. She watched as the droids sent in AATs and Homing Spider droids to attack the sea wall.

"When General?" Dice asked.

As always, he was anxious to get into battle.

"Just a bit longer." Luminara soothed, atop her Kashyyyk bantha.

And then she felt it.

"Go." She ordered.

She then led her troops in a massive charge into the left flank, slicing apart droids as she went. The clones, along with their walkers and tanks, opened fire, decimating many droids.

Luminara leapt of her mount and cut into three droids that were pinning down a small squad. She force pushed another group away, and following through with her attack, threw her lightsaber and destroyed oncoming dwarf spider droids. As her blade came back to her, a super battle droid came up behind her. She felt it and turned to face it when three blue bolts shot through it. She looked around to see Dice.

"Thank you."

She flipped into the air, cutting another trooper in half. Crab droids were unleashed, but they quickly met their ends thanks to a swarm of BARC speeders. AT-APs were firing shells off at tank droids, while AT-TEs and Juggernauts kept the Hailfire droids as bay. Luminara decimated another group of droids, and then jumped into the air, bringing her blade down through another crab droid. Dice was behind her, commanding his troops to flatten the approaching lines of droids. She smiled as she watched him work. He did enjoy wrecking droids. Then a hum met her ears. Droid gunships.

"Osik." She swore.

Dice swore at the same time, and ordered the walkers to fire at the ships. Luminara knew they had little chance of hitting them. It was up to the troopers.

"Commander, have your troopers fire at them! I will do what I can!"

She grabbed a branch and pulled herself up a wroshyr tree. She stopped when she was above the gunships, and leapt. She landed on the lead gunship, and sent it hurtling down to the ground with a swing of her blade. She back flipped onto the next one and sliced a hole in that one. She then sprang across to the last one, using her saber to cut a door. The two droids inside never stood a chance as she decapitated them. She then landed the ship. After motioning for two clones to take over, she went to Dice.

"That was amazing!"

Luminara smiled.

"It's not over yet."

An hour later, her fight was. And Dice was more in awe of her than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinlan and her reported to Yoda by hologram.

"The battle went back and forth, but its drawing to a close as Master Yoda hoped-with the Seps surrendering." Quin said.

"All that remains now is to take care of the wounded, dispose of the debris of battle, and make sure no pockets of resistance remain." Luminara said.

"That Master Vos will do. More experience with the wounded you have, I think, Master Unduli."

She nodded, as did Quin, but Yoda held them.

"A report have I heard. General Grievous is no more. Killed by Master Kenobi. At and end this war should be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luminara breathed a sigh of relief as she signed off. Grievous was dead. That meant the war would soon becoming to a close. She could feel Quin, his thoughts sad but hopeful. She knew he would be all right. She went about stabilising the wounded. And wondered what they would throw at her next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dice watched as Luminara stabilised the other clones. So, with the war coming to an end, so was his time with her. He had been lucky with his general. She was one of the best in the business. And the way she had taken out those three gunships today was brilliant. He stood back, watching her, wondering what she would do with him afterwards. He knew he would like to keep seeing her. She was a good friend, and a better teacher. Suddenly, his comm beeped.

He activated a hologram of Palpatine, covered in a dark cowl.

"Execute Order 66."

As the hologram flickered off, Dice was staggered. The Jedi had betrayed the Republic. That, just couldn't be. His lieutenant came up to him.

"Why aren't you following that order?" he asked.

Dice had never liked the man.

"But…"

"Do it, or I will."

Dice sighed. He had no choice. He raised his blaster, as did his lieutenant. But, Dice flicked a switch. Orders were orders. Shoot to kill. The switch clicked, and he fired. Luminara fell to the ground, and his lieutenants shot went over her. Dice sighed. That had to be done. Luminara was gone.

He motioned for his troopers to follow, then walked away from her body. But he nodded as her eyes opened.

**So, is she alive, or dead? Was that just a reflex action of her body? If I get a review on this chapter, and enough from Operation Knightfall, she may make an appearance. Hope you like. Please review!**


	5. Felucia I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Felucia

Barriss Offee

Felucia, in the humble opinion of Barriss Offee was a stink hole. It was humid, damp, hot, sweaty, full of nasty beasties and strange exotic plants. And of course there was the small fact of the large Confederacy army. She sighed and turned to her clone lieutenant, Galle.

"Well Galle, I don't like it. Master Secura is going to be attacking the main force. But the plan requires so precise timing it will be a miracle if we pull it off."

Galle didn't like her much. He felt that she was too cautious for this job.

"The plan will work fine, as long as you send the message at exactly the right time. Or your other Jedi friend, along with the Padawans, is going to die."

Barriss turned to glare at the commander.

"Galle, I know you don't like me much, but I'm afraid you're stuck with me. I was just expressing my concerns that's all. Now, get out of here."

Barriss shook her head. Clones. She had put enough back together to become an expert on them. Her days on Drongar, the planet that had been contested for the valuable commodity of bota, had given her so much practice it was now automatic when she helped out at the Rimsoos. She missed her friends from Drongar. Jos Vondar, the head surgeon, had went back to Corellia to present his lover Tolk le Trene to his family. His uncle, Erel Kersos had followed. According to recent talk, the three were now on an orbiting hospital on Corellia. Meanwhile, Zan Yant, her Iridonian friend had died whilst on planet, to be replaced by Uli Divini, who was patching up clones with Master Bultar Swan. She missed him the most. And she didn't know why. I5YQ, the smart mouth droid, was on Coruscant with the spirited Sullastan reporter Den Dhur. She would see them all again she was sure.

But meanwhile, she had a battle to win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Galle looked at his retreating general. She was naïve, but a good soldier. She thought he didn't like her.

How wrong she was.

He was in love with her. Or at least he thought so. He never stopped thinking about her. And that was what the problem was. She had saved his life quite a few times because he had been ogling her.

But how did you tell a Jedi your feelings? He knew a few clones had fallen for women, but he didn't know of any who had actually fallen for a Jedi, unless you counted Bly, but his relationship was strictly friendship. Or so he said. So how did you go about it?

He would think about it later. He had a battle to plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gunships shot across the field, pouring fire into the right flanks. At the front Barriss was slicing apart droids as she led her clone forces onward. Meanwhile on the other side of the field, Aayla was attacking, her heavy walkers blasting apart enemy emplacements as they made yet another attempt to take Guru Tin, the main mountain range of Felucia. Once they had had taken the range, they had a short walk onward to the capital of Kwey Teow.

"General!" Galle yelled.

Barriss looked at the oncoming Hailfire droids. They didn't have anything to take on one of them. All the heavy attackers were with Aayla so that they could flatten the defences. They had forgotten the aspect that though droids were stupid, their masters probably weren't. They were attacking the light force in an effort to take a massive amount down with them.

"Tell the ATRTs to concentrate their firepower on the nearest Hailfire."

The walkers did as instructed, however the droids were nearly in range.

"We're in trouble." Galle said.

"Not yet."

She suddenly sprang at the droids, slicing one wheel as it trundled towards her forces. It veered off course destroying another as it crashed. She however was already on the move , cutting off the wheel of another. As it skidded to a stop she threw her saber into the missile bank of another, detonating it. As the droid died it's fiery death, the ATRTs finally got the others contained. However Barriss wasn't finished yet. She leapt at the one in the centre, slicing into it's control dome, bringing it to a halt. Then the flipped onto the next and dug her blade down. Finally she threw her saber through the dome of two more droids before landing behind one and destroying its power supply.

They were safe, and her forces were pressing the attack on the droid's forces. With the main Hailfire force gone, the droids were falling to the more concentrated fire from Aayla's forces. The battle would soon be over.

"General, that was brilliant!" Galle said admiringly.

"Thank you. It worked better than I had hoped. How goes the battle?"

"We've just had a major breakthrough General, and General Secura's forces are pushing deeper into the enemy formation. The battle win be over in an hour or so, and then we can prepare for our next move.

"Excellent work commander. Get our forces in there to help or Bly will finish them all off before we get there. And I would love to help you, but quite frankly, I'm knackered."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Galle looked at his general. He now knew. He was in love with her. But he still had a job to do. And he needed it done, or as she said, Bly would get all the credit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day dawned bright and misty as usual on this Force-forsaken rock. Galle went to fetch Barriss. General Secura wanted t push onwards and stop the approaching Confederacy army before it could ambush them. He knocked at the door of her prefab, then entered. There she was, sitting on the bed, crying.

"What's wrong?"

Barriss wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"I've just heard that friend of mine, Master Foul Moudama, has been killed by General Grievous on Coruscant."

"I'm sorry."

Barriss sniffed. Galle was amazed that even when she was upset she still looked beautiful.

"When will this end Galle?"

"Soon."

He sat down beside her as she composed herself.

"I'm sorry Galle. What must you think of me, your general crying when there's a job to do?"

"It's alright."

"No it's not. We have a battle to fight, and we cant afford a delay. Let's go."

She stood up, wiped her eyes and headed for the door.

"General, wait."

He rushed up to her as she turned, and kissed her. After a second, she pulled back.

"Galle…"

"I'm sorry General."

Then he left, just as confused as she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were a small team that was heading towards Har Gau. Galle kept looking at Barriss, and she kept looking back at him. She didn't know what to think. Her clone commander has kissed her. And here she was thinking that he hated her. Very strange. She knew some Jedi were very close to their clones, and there were rumours that Aayla was involved with Bly. Mind you there were also rumours that Aayla was involved with Kit Fisto. Barriss also knew of the relationship between Etain Tur-Mukan, who was involved with a clone. She didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile Galle was totally mystified. It had been an impulse to kiss her, and he knew he shouldn't have. He had just did it, without even planning too. He had fled straight after, and had volunteered to lead the patrol to Har Gau. She had come to him, nodded, and then followed the patrol.

Now the two of them didn't know where they stood.

Barriss sighed. She needed to talk to someone. Someone who would understand. She would need to talk to Aayla, and Shaak Ti, who was rumoured to have a relationship with Plo Koon, and Master Luminara, who was rumoured to have had a fling with Mace Windu, and Yoda himself, who understood such things (and it was rumoured that he had had a fling with Yaddle). But even as Barriss thought all this, it dawned on her. Galle may love her, but she didn't love him. She loved another, or at least she thought she did. Uli. She missed him so much, and realised that she had fallen for him, but she just hadn't realised it until now. Until Galle had kissed her. She shook her head.

Behind her, Inc, another clone, was on lookout. A laser bolt then lanced out from the bushes and blasted him in the back. Barriss swore and turned, her saber ignited as a Dwarf Spider droid emerged and plodded towards them. Barriss deflected its shots back at it as it tired to decimate the platoon. She then leapt through the air and threw her blade at it, blowing it up as she passed over it. She landed and peered through the bushes. She didn't like what she saw. A massive force of spider droids, tank droid, battle droids and Hailfire droids were rolling towards the stagin area. Barriss knew what they were going to do.

"They're going to attack General Secura as she moves towards Niango." Galle said, echoing her thoughts.

Barriss frowned.

"Summon reinforcements. We'll trap them in the canyon back there. A few walkers wouldn't go amiss either."

She turned to two more clones.

"Go further up the canyon, and place detonators. When our forces arrive, we'll blow them and crush the enemy under the boulders."

"Yes mam."

"And what do we do in the meantime?" Galle asked.

"We wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were ready, and the force had just reported in.

"Come on. We'll soften them up for the main force." Barriss said, lighting her saber.

They then shot out of the undergrowth and attacked the force from the side, just as the reinforcements, led by an ATTE traipsed around the corner and opened fire. Barriss leapt into the fray and started cutting down droids with her lightsaber, pushing forward so much that the clones were far behind. She stabbed a super battle droid and then leapt onto an AAT, cutting into it's guidance systems and sending it careening into a Hailfire. She cut into more droids, keeping a watchful eye as the clones and their artillery decimated the droid ranks. She leapt towards another super battle droid as the main line broke and the ATTE headed inwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Galle looked as Barriss cut down another droid. Suddenly, his comm beeped. Seeing that the battle was nearly won, he answered.

"Commander Galle, Execute Order 66." Palpatine hissed.

"Y…yes sir."

He couldn't decide. Order 66. The Jedi had betrayed the Republic. Now, they all had to be destroyed. He started to weep. He loved her. He couldn't kill her. Then, a tiny voice told him what he needed to hear.

_If you truly love her, you will destroy her so she doesn't have to suffer the pain of losing all those who she cares for._

Galle nodded, but paused. Was it right? He loved her. No matter what, he couldn't kill her.

_But does she love you? No. She loves that doctor from Drongar._

Fury welled up inside him. She didn't love him, though he loved her. She loved another. And Galle couldn't stand that. He couldn't stand anyone else being with her, especially when she was already labelled a traitor. Convincing himself, he contacted the walker.

"Fire."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barriss felt Galle's love suddenly turn to hatred, and knew what was coming. She leapt,. Just as the blast from the walker hit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Galle watched impassively as the flying, burning body of Barriss Offee tumbled into the undergrowth. And then the realisation of the horrific thing he had done dawned on him. He had just killed the woman he loved, in a fit of jealousy. Realising this, he gave a howl and sank to his knees in despair.

**Hello there! Long time no see. Sorry its been six months since I did this, but I could never be bothered as I was writing Dark Times, the computer went pear shaped, and I enjoy writing Dark Times and Knights of the Old Republic more I'm afraid. But I wont stop this story until I'm finished.. So, I'm back, just for this chapter and one last one. And this is needed for Dark Times, so I thought I had better do it. Galle at the end took influences from Othello, which we're studying in English. So, that's the second last chapter. One last one, and that's Aayla. So, until I convince myself to do that, (hopefully soon!) pelase read and review!**


	6. Felucia II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Felucia

Aayla Secura

Aayla looked out at the vast fields of Felucia and sighed. She and Barriss had been at this for ages. Since the end of the Siege of Saleucami, she had been here fighting against the Separatist forces. If she won here on Felucia, it would be the end of the Commerce Guild. However, there was one small problem. Shu Mai had poisoned the water supply, and they needed to fix that along with fighting the war. Sighing, she looked around at the exotic planet. She was thoroughly sick of it. Of the war. Of everything.

She looked at Bly as he approached.

"General, they're on the move."

He was referring to Barriss' forces that were having to walk the furthest to Guru Tin, the main mountain range of Felucia, which was placed, rather inconveniently in Aayla's opinion, right where they needed to go, and was blocking their route to the capital city of Kwey Tow.

She watched as Barriss' gunships sped towards the range, and smiled slightly as the forces of the clone army heaved towards their destination. War may be a terrible thing, but the tomboy in Aayla still enjoyed seeing the army on the move with all their weapons of war.

"Let's get ready for our part. Then we can go." Aayla ordered.

Bly nodded and left, and Aayla smiled. Maybe they would take the range this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They did indeed. Aayla led the assault, her saber weaving through battle droids as she forced the way up to the top of the mountain range. Droids fired at them from above, and Aayla just deflected their shots right back at them. Bly enjoyed watching her work. She had become a sort of sister throughout the war, and was the best General going.

"General!" he yelled as he shot a Destroyer that was getting too close for comfort.

She smiled at him, then threw her saber. Having practiced the drill many times, he ducked and heard the satisfying crunch as two droids had their heads sliced off. She then flipped over him as she grabbed her blade and watched as the gunships assaulted the main gun emplacements that were stopping the troops from landing their forces on the ridge. Leaping up, and having her five crack troops behind her utilise their jetpacks, they landed outside the most heavily armed gun, which had so far survived a direct hit from a Star Destroyer and a day long barrage from their artillery. So, the only way to get rid of the thing was to blow it up from inside. Aayla nodded approvingly as Barriss and the apprentices fought up the slope of the mountain range. As the enemy would be more occupied with the attack, they wouldn't be that interested in what was going on inside their own base. Which would give Aayla and her troops the advantage.

She stuck her saber through the lock on the door, melting the device and then rushing in, as her five troops opened fire. The three droids inside fell in the hail of blasterfire and they were in.

"Right, there's three places where we need to put bombs if we're going to bring this thing down. Let's get to them." Bly said.

Aayla quietly led her troops through the cannon, ready to attack anyone who dared get in the way.

"Check." Bly said, and the team hid behind an outcropping to allow two Super battle droids to pass.

They didn't want the enemy to know they were there until they were ready to reveal themselves.

"Come on. We don't have much time. As soon as this is down, we can send the gunships over the range and start bombing the capital." Aayla said.

"General!"

Two destroyer droids trundled down the corridor.

"Helix formation!" Aayla shouted.

She lit her blade and deflected shots away from her troops as the droids opened fire. Laser bolts blew chunks out the wall as she deflected them away from their troops, and she slowly began to advance. It was then that the clones opened fire, while the droids were occupied with the Jedi. Their laser bolts hit the droids shields, distracting the droids, which was their downfall. Aayla sprang into the air, and stabbed her blade through the first droid. As it toppled to the ground twitching, she span to block the laser blasts from the other destroyer, which had wizened up and was now focusing on the Jedi. The clones rushed at the droid, and Bly blasted his gun through the shield and opened fire, blowing several holes in the thing.

"Thank you Bly."

"No probs General."

Bly considered his general. She had never got tat close to being killed before, at least not by droids. Truth be told, it was probably because she was tired. Mind you, everyone was. Even some clones had given up on the war, saying they had had enough.

"Come on. They may have heard the commotion." Aayla ordered, and they proceeded up the corridor.

"She's getting lax." One of the other clones said to Bly.

"Because she's tired. She's never normally lax. That was a one off." Bly said, defending her.

"Don't see what she's got to be tired about. All she does is order our brothers to their deaths."

That was all he managed to say as Bly's fist connected with his jaw.

"Bly!" Aayla barked.

The other clone spat out blood from beneath his helmet.

"Sorry General." Bly said formally, knowing he was in trouble.

He expected that trouble to come from Aayla, not the clone he punched. He was then tackled in the stomach and thrown to the ground. He kicked the assaulting clone, while the other three watched, and Aayla was beside herself shouting out orders.

"Hold! Stop it!"

The two clones ignored her and continued to pummel each other. Aayla then lost her temper and blew the two clones off of each other with the Force.

"Now, what the hell was all that about?"

"Just a slight disagreement over tactics." Bly said, ever loyal to his brother clones, even if they had insulted Aayla, who he looked on as a sister, and even if he had just tackled him.

"Sithspit! We'll deal with this later. For now, we have a duty to do."

She led them deeper into the complex, the clones not talking to each other. They then saw what they were after, the massive heart of the gun. Unfortunately, it was surrounded by droids.

"What's the plan boss?" Bly asked.

"Take them."

She leapt towards the droids, blade singing as she sliced several down.

"Now that's the way to do it." Bly said happily, and the clones opened fire.

Droids fell like leaves as the small group carved their way to the central support pillar. Aayla was deflecting shots away from the explosives expert, allowing him to get close enough to lay his bombs.

"Hurry!" she shouted.

"I'm hurrying!" the clone retorted as he set the timer.

Destroyers and supers were coming as he finished.

"Let's go. Set the timer." Aayla said as they began carving their way to the exit hatch.

A shot then rang out, and they saw their way was blocked by a dwarf spider droid.

"Not good." Bly said.

The clones rushed at it, drawing it's fire, while Aayla dashed towards it from behind. She threw her saber at it, and it lopped it's legs off.

"Brilliant. Let's go!" Bly said.

Aayla opened the door and they were ready to run out. Then the heard the timer reach zero.

"Oh dear." Aayla said.

The bombs exploded, knocking the group off the mountain and plummeting down to a massive tangle of bushes below. Above them, the gun finally exploded, allowing the gunships to swoop in low and launch their full attack. Missiles and lasers were fired as the gunships swooped down ion the droid defenders, and the walkers proceeded up the bath, ably led by the padawans as Barriss had had to stop for a rest.

"Mission accomplished General." Bly said happily.

"Yes. It is isn't it?" Aayla said happily, smiling.

The battle would soon be over here on Felucia,. And the war would follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what were you fighting about?"

"A difference of opinion." Bly answered the general as they walked through the camp at night.

"On?"

"The Jedi."

"Oh?"

"Nothing serious General. Clones argue all the time."

"Not so violently though."

Bly laughed.

"You plainly haven't watched clones training on Kamino."

Aayla grinned.

"No I haven't."

They sat down on the foot of an ATTE.

"The war's ending. Count Dooku's dead, and Obi Wan's chasing after General Grievous. Aside from Asajj Ventress, there is no one left for us to fight, and as she's fallen out with the Separatists, the war will soon be over." Aayla said happily.

"Then the galaxy can go back to normal." Bly said.

"Or at least as normal as it ever gets." Aayla said.

"But what'll happen to us clones?" Bly asked.

"I don't know. I hope you'll all be fine. I imagine the Jedi Council and the Senate will decide on what to do with you."

"Some clones don't belong in peace time. Neyo and Carhac are two I can think of."

Aayla shuddered. She had met Carhac, and he scared her. A lot.

"but some do. We'll help you settle in. I wouldn't mind working with you again." Aayla said.

Bly blushed under his helmet. Yes, she was a very good general.

"Thanks General."

Aayla stood up and smiled at him.

"I will miss you Bly. I'm honoured to have fought with you."

"And I'm honoured to have fought with you on so many fronts. You're a damn fine General. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Aayla smiled and hugged him, then went to bed.

Bly followed her with his eyes as she headed home. Yes she was a damn fine General. Maybe he should have showed her the book when it showed all the contingency orders. He dreaded the day they would execute Order 66.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, they all prepared to attack the capital city at long last. Finally, they would stop fighting on Felucia and move on. Aayla was right. The war was ending. At last.

They were headed to Niango, to end the conflict on Felucia. They would come out of nowhere and attack hard and fast, and wipe the enemy out before they could respond. At the same time, Barriss and the padawans would attack other cities, cutting off possible reinforcements. At least that was the plan.

Aayla and her troops were on a hill, overlooking Niango. The plan had just got complicated. A massive Separatist force had spotted them and they were going to make a fight of it. Which wasn't good at all.

"Orders General?"

"Give me a minute to think." Aayla said.

Bly's private comm channel suddenly beeped. He decided to take the call.

"Execute Order 66." Palpatine's voice commanded.

"As, as you wish my lord."

Order 66. The thing he had been dreading. The time when he would have to shoot down his adoptive sister and his General. When he would have to kill his friend.

"Darasuum nair vohd." He said.

He then nodded at the others.

"Ke'gyce rehsol rehsol." He said it in Mando'a, so she wouldn't be aware.

They then aimed at her.

"I'm sorry Aayla. You're a fine General, a good woman, and a great friend, but orders are orders."

They then opened fire, just as Aayla was distracted by a bird call. She never even had a chance to react as the laser bolts hit her. As she fell, the other clones kept firing, to ensure she was dead. Bly didn't.

"I'm sorry my sister of war."

As the other clones kept firing at the great general, Bly wept.

"Goodbye Aayla."

And then he fired too.

**There. At last, it's finished. I'm sorry the last two chapters havent been that good, but I was just determined to finish the story. So, poor Aayla's copped it. The clones seemingly shot her a total of fifty five times. So how she appears in Force Unleashed is beyond me.**

**I hope you like the story, and this instalment. Now that this is finished, I will work on my Digiomn, Spyro, and Harry Potter stories. and now that this is finished, I can finally get back to Dark Times! Hooray! So, until next time, which could be any story at the moment, please read and review!**

**P.S Sorry again for the rushed ending!**


End file.
